palavras não são necessárias
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: revelações são feitas durante o casamento de Gui e Fleur  Songfic pós EdP e pré DH.
1. um olhar

**Capítulo 1: Um olhar**

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na Toca para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, como haviam combinado no fim do sexto ano. Eles decidiram que iriam partir para procurar as Horcruxes na manhã após o casamento, antes que os outros acordassem, e que não iriam falar para ninguém sobre aonde iriam, e o que iriam fazer.

Mas isso não era importante naquela hora. Importante era festejar a união de duas pessoas muito importantes para eles e, mais importante ainda, celebrar o amor dos dois.

Harry e Hermione chegaram à Toca no dia do casamento. Ela parecia uma feira trouxa, tamanha a algazarra que encontraram lá.

A senhora Weasley corria de um lado para o outro dando ordens a todos. Deixou a família a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Rony, que estava ajudando Carlinhos com as mesas para a recepção que seria nos jardins da Toca, saiu correndo em direção aos amigos assim que os viu.

- Que bom que chegou, cara! – disse Rony se dirigindo a Harry. – Não agüentava ficar aqui sozinho. Minha mãe tá enlouquecendo todo mundo!

Rony olhou pra Hermione e, como sempre, suas mãos ficaram geladas. O suor começou a descer por sua testa e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi esticar o braço e dizer:

- Oi, Mione, que bom te ver!

Rony esperou que Mione começasse a reclamar. A dizer que ele não escrevera, e que não se importava com ela. Porém a garota limitou-se a olhar para o garoto com um sorriso lindo, dizendo:

- Realmente é muito bom te ver, Rony!

Quando ela disse aquilo, o coração de Rony pareceu perder uma batida. Foi necessário que ele respirasse fundo para poder sorrir de volta.

- Vamos lá pra cima! – disse Rony. – Podemos conversar melhor lá.

Rony puxou Hermione e fez sinal para que Harry os seguisse. Eles seguiram em direção ao quarto de Rony. E a cada olhar que ele e Mione cruzavam, Rony sentia um calor dentro do corpo. Era como se a cada olhar ele tivesse a certeza que a garota sentia por ele o mesmo que ele por ela.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart **_

_É incrível como você pode falar direto ao meu coração_

_**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark **_

_Sem dizer uma palavra, você pode clarear a escuridão_

_**Try as I may, I can never explain**_

_Tente como eu, Eu nunca posso explicar_

_**What I hear when you don't say a thing **_

_O que eu ouço quando você não diz uma palavra_

Rony, Hermione e Harry passaram boa parte do dia conversando sobre a busca pelas Horcruxes.

Eles só foram interrompidos quando Gina chamou Mione para ajudá-la com Fleur, e se prepararem para o casamento. Harry não pôde deixar de perceber o sorriso que a garota deu ao vê-lo, mas tentou facilitar as coisas para ele, limitando-se em dizer um "oi" e sair com Mione.

Hermione deu um beijo no rosto de Rony, seguido por aquele sorriso enviesado que, na opinião de Rony, era o mais bonito do mundo.

- Vai falar com ela? – perguntou Harry assim que Gina e Hermione saíram do quarto.

- Falar o quê? – perguntou em resposta Rony.

- O que provavelmente ela já sabe – Harry sorria pro amigo. – Que você é louco por ela.

- Pare de delirar, Harry! – respondeu Rony. – Ela é só minha amiga. E além do mais, ela nunca se interessaria por mim.

- Acho que além de burro, é cego – Harry ria da cara de bravo do amigo pelo comentário. – Ela também é louca por você.

- Como pode saber? – Rony agora desafiava Harry.

- Tenho experiência com essas coisas – respondeu Harry de cabeça baixa. – Achava que gostava de Gina apenas como amiga também.

- Desculpa, cara – Rony consolava o amigo. – Sei como deve ser difícil pra você.

- Mas agora é tarde – Harry voltava a seu ar decidido. – Já tomei minha decisão.

Após Harry falar aquelas coisas, o rosto de Hermione sorrindo voltou a mente de Rony.

Ele imaginava se seria capaz de um dia se declarar a ela. Achava-se covarde demais pra isso.

Rony temia que um dia a garota se cansasse de esperar, e resolvesse encontrar alguém que gostasse dela.

Mas toda vez que se lembrava de Mione, mudava de idéia. Aquele sorriso dizia a ele que ela esperaria a eternidade, se fosse necessário.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me **_

_O sorriso em seu rosto deixa me saber que você precisa de mim_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me **_

_Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall **_

_O toque de suas mãos diz que você me levantará onde quer que eu caia._

_**You say it best ... when you say nothing at all **_

_Você diz o melhor... quando não diz nada_

Quando o fim da tarde chegou, e com ele o casamento, Harry e Rony desceram para o jardim da Toca.

Lá encontraram todos os Weasleys, menos a Sra. Weasley e Gina, que estavam ajudando a arrumar Fleur. Carlinhos, Percy e os gêmeos estavam ao lado do que parecia um altar. Em pé no altar se encontrava Gui, ainda com as cicatrizes feitas por Greyback no ano anterior, mas irradiando uma felicidade que o deixava o mais belo dos homens presentes na festa.

Rony se colocou ao lado dos irmãos, e quando Harry tentou seguir para as cadeiras que foram montadas em frente ao altar, uma mão o impediu.

- Onde o senhor pensa que vai? – perguntava o Sr. Weasley. – O lugar da família é aqui.

Aquele gesto encheu os olhos de Harry de lágrimas, mas ele sorriu, e orgulhoso se colocou ao lado de Rony.

Alguns momentos depois desceu a pessoa que Rony esperava.

Ela vinha ao lado da Sra. Weasley e estava linda.

Mione vestia um vestido azul claro muito discreto. Usava um colar com uma corrente quase invisível de tão fina que terminava em pingente de diamante. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo muito bem feito, e pareciam lisos.

Ela se sentou ao lado de seus pais, enquanto a Sra. Weasley seguiu para o lado do marido.

Rony não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Hermione durante toda a cerimônia.

Ele olhava para o rosto dela, que sorria em retribuição. Nem quando Fleur entrou, junto com Gina e Gabriele, seu olhar se desviou da morena. Ele nem fez menção de ajudar Harry e Gui, quando os dois ficaram com as pernas bambas ao verem Fleur e Gina. Definitivamente, só havia Mione no casamento.

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud **_

_Durante todo dia eu posso ouvir pessoas falando excessivamente alto_

_**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd) **_

_Mas quando você me segura perto, você destrói a multidão_

_**Try as they may they could never define **_

_Tente como eles, eles nunca poderiam definir_

_**What's been said between your heart and mine **_

_O que foi dito entre o teu coração e o meu_

Rony lutou contra si mesmo a festa de casamento inteira. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ir até Mione, abraçá-la e beijá-la, seu medo de ser rejeitado o impedia de se aproximar dela.

A menina parecia encorajá-lo apenas com o olhar. Mas Rony se perguntava como podia ser da Grifinória, sendo tão covarde. Ele se limitava a ficar de longe, e quando ela tentava se aproximar, ele corria na outra direção.

Esse jogo de gato e rato durou quase a festa inteira. Quando quase todos os convidados já tinham ido embora, e Rony conversava com Fred e Jorge em uma mesa, o inevitável aconteceu.

Em um momento de distração, Hermione se aproximou da mesa e perguntou:

- Posso me sentar aqui com vocês?

- Claro! – respondeu Fred piscando para Jorge.

- Mas infelizmente temos que voltar pro Beco Diagonal – completou Jorge, se levantando.

- Mas tenho certeza que o Roniquinho adoraria te fazer companhia! – Fred agora empurrava Rony, que tentou se levantar.

- Ele mesmo nos disse o quanto queria conversar com você – Jorge riu e puxou Fred em direção à Toca.

- Você queria falar comigo, Rony? – perguntou Hermione.

- É claro que não! – respondeu Rony sem pensar, pelo tanto que estava nervoso.

- Você prefere ficar sozinho, então? – Hermione parecia um pouco desapontada.

- Não é nada disso! – Rony se dava conta do que fizera e tentava consertar. – Claro que quero que fique, apenas não disse nada para aqueles idiotas.

Hermione sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Rony.

- Bonito o casamento, não achou? – perguntou Hermione, tentando puxar conversa.

- É! – respondeu Rony se controlando para não ficar vermelho de estar só com Mione.

- Gostei muito – Hermione continuou. – Espero que o meu seja tão bonito como este.

- Está pensando em se casar? – Rony perguntou assustado.

- Claro! – respondeu Hermione. – Um dia quero me casar. Mas só se for com a pessoa certa! – E olhou de modo maroto para Rony.

O ruivo simplesmente corou.

Eles ficaram ali por muito tempo, sem falar nada, apenas trocando olhares, até serem chamados pela Sra. Weasley, que pedia aos dois para entrarem, pois já era tarde.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me **_

_O sorriso em seu rosto deixa me saber que você precisa de mim_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me **_

_Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall **_

_O toque de suas mãos diz que você me levantará onde quer que eu caia._

_**You say it best (you say it best) ... when you say nothing at all **_

_Você diz o melhor (você diz o melhor)... quando não diz nada_

Todos na toca já estavam deitados e Rony se encontrava no banco do jardim onde o casamento se realizara.

O casamento fora muito bom, embora não se lembrasse de quase nada.

Ele só se lembrava de cada coisa que Mione tinha feito. Cada pessoa com quem ela tinha conversado. Cada movimento dela durante a festa.

Sentia-se um covarde. Perdera várias oportunidades de falar com ela, de dizer tudo que sentia. Ela estava linda, e a cada sorriso seu que ela retribuía, sentia a certeza de que ela gostava dele.

Mas como era um covarde, nada tinha adiantado.

Rony olhava os próprios pés, achando muito interessante a grama do chão. Ele nem notou que Hermione se aproximava lentamente.

- Tudo bem, Rony? – perguntou Mione, preocupada.

Rony se assustou e levantou tão rápido que quase caiu, sendo seguro por Mione.

- Tudo – respondeu Rony, se pondo em pé. – Apenas falta de sono.

- E o que está o impedindo de dormir? – disse Hermione, sorrindo marotamente.

- Bem... Nada demais... Só insônia... – Rony gaguejava.

- Ah, bom! – disse Hermione. – Os trouxas dizem que leite quente ou um chá ajudam.

Hermione esperou por alguns segundos, na esperança de que o garoto dissesse alguma coisa. Mas como não disse, conformou-se e disse a ele:

- Já que está tudo bem, acho que vou me deitar.

- Não! – Rony segurou o braço da garota, olhando fixamente para os olhos de Hermione. – É que eu precisava...

Rony soltou o braço de Hermione. Realmente era um covarde, nunca iria conseguir falar de seus sentimentos, então colocou tudo que sentia num olhar. Ele silenciosamente implorava para que a garota entendesse e finalmente se jogasse em seus braços.

Hermione sorriu e disse pra Rony:

- Já que você não vai falar mesmo, acho que vou ter que fazer alguma coisa.

Mione puxou Rony, beijando-o.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me **_

_O sorriso em seu rosto deixa me saber que você precisa de mim_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me **_

_Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall **_

_O toque de suas mãos diz que você me levantará onde quer que eu caia._

_**You say it best (say it best) ... when you say nothing at all **_

_Você diz o melhor (diz o melhor)... quando não diz nada_

Após o beijo, Rony olhou para Hermione e deu o sorriso mais sincero de sua vida. Quis falar alguma coisa, mas só balbuciou palavras sem sentido.

Hermione riu, e antes que Rony ficasse bravo, o puxou pra mais um beijo dizendo:

- Cala a boca! Você é bem melhor de boca fechada.

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all **_

_Você diz o melhor quando não diz nada_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all... **_

_Você diz o melhor quando não diz nada_

Hermione e Rony ficaram por horas naquele jardim, recuperando todo o tempo perdido, sem dizer uma única palavra, pois os dois sabiam que elas não eram necessárias.

_**The smile on your face **_

_O sorriso em seu rosto_

_**The truth in your eyes **_

_A verdade em seus olhos_

_**The touch of your hand **_

_O toque de suas mãos_

_**Let's me know that you need me.. **_

_Deixa-me saber que você precisa de mim_

No quarto de Rony, Harry se perguntava onde estaria seu amigo, embora tivesse outras coisas rondando sua cabeça.

Nota do autor: A música do 1º capitulo chama-se When you're nothing at all do Ronan Keating.


	2. na madrugada

_**Capítulo 2: Na madrugada**_

A festa de casamento de Gui e Fleur havia terminado já fazia algum tempo, e Harry não conseguia dormir.

Ele sabia o porquê disso. Mal ele encostava a cabeça no travesseiro, a figura de Gina surgia em seus pensamentos.

Tinha saído da casa dos Dursleys decidido a se manter afastado de Gina, para protegê-la, mas ao ver a garota, toda a sua certeza veio abaixo.

O sorriso dela ao entrar no quarto de Rony e vê-lo, quando ele estava lá com Rony e Hermione; a beleza que sua figura irradiava ao entrar junto com Fleur e Gabriele no casamento, e a alegria que ela emanava durante toda a festa o fizeram se arrepender de sua escolha.

Seu único desejo era correr para a ruiva e dizer que a amava. Prometer a ela que tudo iria dar certo e ele voltaria são e salvo. Suplicar a ela que o esperasse, para que pudessem ser felizes. Porém a razão conseguir vencê-lo, e ele se controlou a festa inteira.

Mas, sozinho no quarto de Rony, era mais difícil resistir à tentação de correr para o quarto de Gina e acabar com aquilo. Ele sabia que se ficasse sozinho não iria agüentar, e resolveu então procurar o amigo pela casa.

Harry desceu as escadas, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, pois todos já estavam dormindo, e encontrou a sala e a cozinha da Toca desertas. Resolveu ir ao jardim, e quando chegou à porta viu Rony e Hermione se beijando. Ele observou os amigos e sorriu, ao ver os dois depois sentados de mãos dadas, olhando para o céu.

Harry não se sentiu no direito de interrompê-los. Afinal, demoraram tanto para ficarem juntos. Ele desejou que fosse ele e Gina naquela cena, mas ficou feliz por eles, e resolveu voltar ao quarto para não incomodá-los.

Harry subiu as escadas e se pegou parado em frente à porta do quarto de Gina. Ele ficou parado ali por vários minutos, decidindo se entrava ou não. Sabia que a garota estaria sozinha, afinal Hermione estava com Rony, e como eles sairiam muito cedo com a intenção de não serem vistos, Harry sentiu necessidade de olhá-la pela última vez, antes de deixarem a Toca.

Harry abriu a porta lentamente e entrou no quarto. Ele estava iluminado unicamente pela luz da lua, que entrava pela janela.

Ele se aproximou da cama, e viu o rosto de Gina, que dormia profunda e tranquilamente.

Será que ela estaria tão tranqüila se soubesse que ele, seu irmão e sua melhor amiga sairiam para uma perigosa missão logo de manhã? Harry achou que não. Afinal ela gostava muito de Rony e de Hermione, e se preocuparia por eles. Mas será que ela teria medo por ele? Ele não tinha dúvidas sobre isso, pois ela demonstrara tantas vezes o seu amor pela garota.

O remorso tomou conta de Harry. Será que ele demonstrara seu amor Gina o suficiente? Será que ela tinha a mesma certeza do amor que ele sentia por ela? Harry realmente não sabia, e se martirizava por isso.

_**Sometimes late at night**_

_Às vezes tarde da noite_

_**I lie awake and watch her sleeping**_

_Eu fico acordado e observo-a dormindo_

_**She's lost in peaceful dreams**_

_Ela está perdida em sonhos pacíficos_

_**So I turn out the light & lay there in the dark**_

_Então apago a luz e fico na escuridão_

_**And the though**__**t crosses my mind**_

_E o pensamento cruza a minha mente_

_**If I never wake in the morning**_

_Se eu nunca acordar de manhã,_

_**Would she ever doubt the way **_

_Será que ela, em algum momento, duvidaria _

_**I feel about her in my heart?**_

_Do que sinto por ela no meu coração?_

Harry se sentou no assoalho do quarto, em frente a Gina, e ficou observando-a dormir.

Ele se sentia triste por ter demorado tanto a perceber Gina. Sabia que a garota gostava dele desde que o conhecera, e ele a havia notado no quinto ano, quando ela começou a namorar outras pessoas.

- É verdade o que as pessoas dizem sobre só se dar valor a alguma coisa quando a não temos mais – murmurou Harry para si mesmo.

Lembrou como seu estômago revirava ao ver a ruiva com outros rapazes. Até deixara de gostar de Dino Thomas, seu amigo de quarto, no período em que ele a namorou.

A visão dela chegando junto com Fleur, no início da cerimônia de casamento, o fizera quase desmaiar. Suas pernas bambearam com a visão de Gina, linda e feliz, como ele não a via desde que terminaram.

Seria possível que ela não gostasse mais dele? Que o esforço dele em mantê-la longe finalmente fizera a garota se cansar e desistir? Qualquer um poderia pensar que sim. Mas o que Gina disse-lhe durante a festa tirou todos esses pensamentos dele.

- Espero que o nosso seja tão lindo quanto esse! – disse-lhe a garota, enquanto conversavam após a cerimônia.

Harry ficara mudo na hora, e acompanhou com os olhos quando ela saiu sorrindo em direção ao irmão e à cunhada.

_**If tomorrow never comes**_

_Se o amanhã nunca chegar,_

_**Will she know how much I love her? **_

_Ela saberá o quanto eu a amo?_

_**Did I try in every way to show her every day**_

_Eu tentei, de todas as formas, mostrar para ela todos os dias _

_**She's my only one? **_

_Que ela é única pra mim?_

_**And if my time on earth were through**_

_E se meu tempo na terra acabasse,_

_**She must face the world without me**_

_Ela teria que enfrentar o mundo sem mim_

_**Is the love I gave her in the past**_

_o amor que dei pra ela no passado_

_**Gonna be enough to last**_

_Será suficiente para durar, _

_**If tomorrow never comes? **_

_Se o amanhã nunca chegar? _

Olhando para Gina em seu sono tranqüilo, Harry começou a lembrar-se do período em que ficaram juntos no ano anterior.

Mesmo sabendo de seus sentimentos pela garota, tinha lutado contra eles. Tudo bem que ela era irmã de Rony, mas agora sabia que mesmo que o amigo brigasse com ele e fosse contra o namoro, ele não iria ficar longe da ruiva.

Outras lembranças nada felizes vieram à cabeça de Harry. Lembrou-se de seus pais. Sabia do amor que eles tinham por ele, mas ele nunca pôde retribuir. A vida não tinha permitido que ele mostrasse o quanto eles eram importantes para ele.

Uma angústia tomou conta de seu coração. Começou a achar que nunca demonstrara a ninguém o quanto as pessoas que amava eram importantes pra ele.

Nunca tinha dito a Rony e Hermione o quanto a amizade deles era importante. Que eles eram os irmãos que nunca teve.

Nem ao Sr. e a Sra. Weasley que eles eram os pais que nunca pôde ter. O quanto amava aquela família e era grato por o deixarem fazer parte dela.

Quando a lembrança de Sirius e Dumbledore vieram, as lágrimas vieram junto. Amava o padrinho e o antigo professor. Eram amigos que nunca mais veria, e nunca tinha deixado claro como os amava.

Não queria passar por isso de novo. Não queria que Gina não soubesse o quanto ele a amava. O quanto ela representava pra ele. Que ela era o único motivo dele querer viver. Que ela era o motivo para voltar vivo. Ele voltaria para viver com ela tudo que ainda não tinha vivido.

_**'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life**_

_Porque eu perdi pessoas queridas em minha vida_

_**Who never knew how much I loved them**_

_Que nunca souberam o quanto as amei_

_**Now I lie with the regret**_

_Agora eu vivo com o arrependimento_

_**Thet my true feelings **_

_Que meus verdadeiros sentimentos _

_**For them never were revealed**_

_por elas nunca foram revelados_

_**So I made a promise to myself**_

_Então eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo_

_**To say each day how much she means to me**_

_Dizer todos os dias o quanto ela significa pra mim_

_**And avoid that circumstance where there's no**_

_E evito a circunstância onde não há_

_**Second chance to**__** tell her how I feel**_

_Uma segunda chance de dizer a ela como me sinto_

Harry pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, tinta e uma pena na mesa de cabeceira de Gina. Sentou-se novamente ao seu lado e começou a escrever uma carta.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo que ficou ali escrevendo para Gina, enquanto olhava seu rosto sereno.

Somente quando a porta do quarto de Gina se abriu e Hermione fez sinal para que saísse, Harry parou de escrever.

Ele se levantou, deixou a carta sobre a cama da ruiva e saiu.

- Tem certeza de que não quer acordá-la? – perguntou Hermione, quando se encontravam do lado de fora do quarto.

- Tenho! – respondeu Harry. – É melhor assim. Quando voltarmos, eu falo com ela – Harry sorriu e a menina compreendeu.

Conforme desciam as escadas, Harry notava a felicidade da menina. Não se contendo, ele se virou e perguntou:

- Deu certo? – Harry já sabia a resposta.

- Você sabe que deu – Hermione sorria de forma marota. – Você acha que eu não te vi?

- Tinha certeza de que se você não tomasse uma decisão, vocês nunca se entenderiam – Harry parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Te devo mais essa – disse Mione. – Obrigada.

- Não tem de quê – Harry olhava fixamente para a menina. – Amo demais vocês dois. Só quero que sejam felizes.

Hermione abraçou Harry e correu para Rony, que os esperava no pé das escadas com as mochilas para a viagem.

Harry olhou para os amigos e se sentiu feliz por ter feito alguma coisa para uni-los. Ele se sentia realizado por finalmente ter dito a um dos dois como os amava.

Ele parou por um segundo, olhou de novo para o quarto de Gina, sorriu e acompanhou os amigos pela escuridão da noite.

_**If tomorrow never comes**_

_Se o amanhã nunca chegar,_

_**Will she know how much I love her? **_

_Ela saberá o quanto eu a amo?_

_**Did I try in every way to show her every day**_

_Eu tentei, de todas as formas, mostrar para ela todos os dias _

_**She's my only one? **_

_Que ela é única pra mim?_

_**And if my time on earth were through**_

_E se meu tempo na terra acabasse,_

_**She must face the world without me**_

_Ela teria que enfrentar o mundo sem mim_

_**Is the love I gave her in the past**_

_o amor que dei pra ela no passado_

_**Gonna be enough to last**_

_Será suficiente para durar, _

_**If tomorrow never comes? **_

_Se o amanhã nunca chegar?_

Gina acordou sonolenta. Olhou para a cama de Mione que estava vazia e percebeu que ela, seu irmão e seu grande amor tinham partido. Queria que eles tivessem confiado mais nela e a tivessem levado junto, mas agora não adiantava mais nada.

Ia se levantar quando viu a carta de Harry ao seu lado. Esfregou os olhos que começavam a se encher de lágrimas e começou a lê-la:

_Querida Gina,_

_Escrevo-lhe esta carta porque sei que nunca me deixaria partir sem você, e simplesmente não posso arriscar a sua vida._

_Já me dói arriscar a vida de Rony e Hermione, mas não vejo como impedi-los, embora tivesse feito tudo que podia para isso._

_Sei que nunca lhe disse o suficiente como te amo e sempre amarei, então deixei esta carta._

_Quando finalmente eu tive você, fui o homem mais feliz do mundo. Você era tudo que sempre procurei, embora fosse cego e não conseguisse perceber isso antes._

_Você sempre esteve ao meu lado e eu nunca lhe dei a atenção que merecia e merece, por isso prometo que voltarei pra poder dizer o resto da vida o quanto te amo._

_Peço que acredite em mim quando digo que voltarei, porque não posso nem pensar em te deixar sozinha._

_Assim, peço que me espere, para que finalmente possamos viver nosso amor plenamente, pelo resto de nossas vidas._

_Daquele que sempre te amou, embora não tivesse notado._

_Harry._

_PS: Achei que gostaria de saber que finalmente seu irmão e Hermione se entenderam. Eles estão felizes e sei que torcem por nós_

Gina enxugou os olhos e sorriu. Ela sabia que Harry gostava dela, mas sempre quis escutar isso dele. Esperara por muito tempo e quando finalmente ele se declarou, embora não estivesse cara a cara com ela, foi do jeito que esperara.

Gina levantou-se e correu para a cômoda em seu quarto. Abriu a gaveta e pegou uma foto de Harry junto a ela, Rony e Hermione, em Hogwarts, um pouco antes da morte de Dumbledore. Encarando Harry na foto, ela viu em suas feições o quanto o garoto a amava.

Olhou para o sol que se levantava e prometeu a si mesma que esperaria o quanto fosse preciso.

_**So tell that someone that you love**_

_Então diga a pessoa que você ama_

_**Just what you've thinking of**_

Exatamente o que você está pensando

_**If tomorrow never comes**_

_Caso o amanhã nunca chegue_

Nota do Autor: Gostaria de agradecer a Nikari Potter pela betagem e pelos comentários. Muito obrigado.

A música do segundo capítulo chama-se if tomorrow never comes e é também do Ronan Keating.


End file.
